


Feline

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CATS CATS CATS, F/M, Gift Fic, I need a break from the impeding drama in Taking Chances, M/M, Mainly Shallura, Mini Fic, Romance, SHALLURA AS CATS, Shallura Cat Au, background klance, cat love story, its so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: She was a princess spoiled by her owners. He was a stray who had nothing but his skills to survive the cold, hard streets. But despite their circumstances, it was a match made in the Rainbow Bridge. This is the story of two cats from two different walks of life. This is the love story of Princess Allura and Shiro the Champion.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yisusfishus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisusfishus/gifts).



> This idea was inspired by one of my readers, yisusfishus on tumblr. She sent me pics of what Keith and Lance would look like as cats and I was like... SHALLURA. BECAUSE SHALLURA NEEDS MORE LOVE. Anyway, this is a side project mini fic while I'm taking a short break from all the drama in my main VLD fic, Taking Chances. Oh and also, if you all feel like creating fanart inspired by my stories, please feel free to do so! I highly encourage you! Just let me know and link me to your art so I can put up the link in the story for everyone to see :D (Not forcing or requesting, just encouraging out of your free will. Let your talents soar!) 
> 
> Thank you very much for all the love and support you give my work. You are all wonderful. Without further ado, here you go. I hope you all enjoy this adorable love story. 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> 1\. I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender.  
> 2\. English is not my first language so please forgive me grammatical errors (tenses, etc.). I don't have a beta so I'm sorry if I missed some typos too.

 

 

**Prologue**

 

Once upon a time, in a quaint suburb far from the bustle of the city, there was a cozy house with a small front lawn. On the front porch was a bench swing and the gravel path that led to the door gate of the white fence was swept clean by one of the owners of the house.

In that house, lived three beings; Lance and his boyfriend, Keith, and their beautiful white ragdoll cat named Princess Allura.

Many of you would think that this story will be about Lance and Keith’s lives together.

Well, you’re wrong, because this is the story about how Princess Allura met her mate; a black, scar-faced stray.

 

Let us begin our little tale of love.


	2. The Princess And The Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow <3

“Alluraaaa!” A familiar male voice called out within the house and her fluffy white ears twitched at the sound of her name. However, the ragdoll cat with fur as white as snow only cracked one lazy blue eye open but refused to move from the top of her scratch post. “Oh, Princess Allura! Here, kitty, kitty!”

She watched as one of her masters, Lance, stepped into the living room and he perked up when he saw her curled up amidst her nap.

“There you are!” Lance beamed and he walked over. Allura lifted her head and sat in a regal manner while her tail flicked once in greeting.

“You’re so pretty sitting on your throne.” Allura purred when she recognized the change of tone in Lance’s voice as he babied her. Lance reached down and scratched Allura behind the ear which earned him a louder purr. Allura noticed that Lance smelled different today; he had that special scent that she only smelled when her favorite master was wearing fancy clothes. Judging by how Lance was dressed right now, Allura guessed that it’s a special day and her masters will be gone until late that night and that only meant one thing;

Allura will be left in the house until nightfall.

Alone.

To starve to death.

It wasn’t like Allura was paranoid, she was merely concerned about her well-being. In short, yes, she was paranoid that Lance will abandon her. Or worse, Lance will abandon her and she would be stuck with his mate.

“Lance!” A second voice called out and a dark haired man stepped into the living room. As he did so, he smoothed out his fancy black clothes. “Come on, we’re going to be late for Hunk and Shay’s wedding.”

“Just a sec, Keith.” Lance turned back to run his fingers through Allura’s pristine white coat. “Just saying bye to Princess Allura.”

Allura never removed her blue eyes as her least favorite master went to stand beside Lance. Keith was nice but he and Allura had a love hate relationship. She didn’t like him at first and considered him a threat and a competition for Lance’s affection but as the months turned into a year, Allura had accepted to live with the fact that Keith was Lance’s mate and he was here to stay.

She and Keith had a silent rule since this human had started living with her and Lance; stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours. However, Allura still enjoyed annoying Keith and it proved to be comical amusement for her.

“Hey, cat,” Keith said, nearly deadpanned. “I dumped a whole can of food in your bowl to last you the day so I better not come home to the kitchen being trashed.”

Allura rolled her eyes but she was glad that Lance stepped in;

“Keith!” Lance scolded. “She has a name and it’s Princess Allura. You don’t talk to a princess that way. Isn’t that right, my sweet snow puff, yes you are~” Lance cooed and scratched the spot underneath Allura’s chin.

“Okay already.” Keith sighed and reached forward in an attempt to rub Allura’s head. “I’m warning you, if you scratch me, I will kick you out of the house.”

Allura rolled her eyes again but did not attempt to swipe her claws at Keith’s hand. She purred louder when Keith rubbed her head but when he reached down to scratch her chin as well.

“There’s a good kitty.” Keith grinned before he pulled back his hand. “Now be good, okay? And please don’t throw up your fur balls in my shoes.”

“Of course she won’t!” Lance beamed. “She’s a lady!”

This time, Keith groaned and motioned towards the doorway. “Come on, baby. You’re the bestman, you’re supposed to be there early.”

“Okay, okay.” Lance replied. Allura watched as her owners left the house and Keith fetched the keys to that cursed monstrosity these humans referred to as a ‘car’. Then, they were gone.

Allura stood up from where he laid on top of her post and stretched her stiff muscles. The moment she heard the car start up, she jumped off and landed gracefully on her feet. She padded to the front window, pushed the curtain aside with her tail, and hopped on the windowsill to watch her masters leave.

Keith pulled out of the driveway and in a matter of seconds, they were gone down the street. Allura was about to jump down from where she sat on the windowsill to go redecorate the hideous living room wall paper with her claws when she spotted something…someone walking across the street.

It was a black cat and by the size of the body, Allura immediately assumed that it was an adult male. He had a strange limp on his right front leg as he walked across the street from Allura’s house. She watched him, her tail flicking back and forth curiously. However, her ears instantly perked up when the black cat crossed the street quickly and approached the white wooden fence that served as a barrier between the front lawn and the sidewalks’ asphalt.

What should she do? Should she stay inside the safety of the house or should she go out there and defend her home from this intruder?

Allura quickly made the decision when she saw the black cat hopped on top of the mailbox and jumped over the low lying fence. When he landed on the grass of the front lawn, Allura quickly jumped down from the windowsill and rushed out of the kitty door and outside.

Her blue eyes met with stark yellow ones. The tomcat stared at her and Allura took in his appearance but what got her attention was the horizontal scar that jagged across his face, just above his nose. There were also other scars scattered all over his body; some were healed while some looked fresh.

The black cat flicked his tail back and forth, never taking his eyes off the female cat that watched him by the door. By the way she looked at him and the way her tail was flicking from side to side as well, she was guarding her territory.

He didn’t come here to pick a fight, in all honesty. He only trespassed because one, he needed to get away from the alley cats that he fought with and two, he was looking for water and he scented some here.

However, he found something he didn’t expect; a beautiful female cat and she smelled nice too. She looked harmless but he knew better than to trust appearances. Growing up in the streets, he didn’t have a name or a home and the only thing he had were his skills to survive.

He sat up straight and his black tail continued to flick like metronome but this time, it was slower. He stared at her with interest in his eyes and she stared back but did not let her guard down because she didn’t mirror his actions.

Allura made a sound, a soft meow but her tone was wary at this intruder. She prepared her claws to defend her home if she had to. She made another meow that reverberated as a question as to what this black cat was doing on her property. The male however, responded by glancing at the garden hose that was coiled up. He twitched his nose and his ears perked when he saw clear droplets of water trickle down only to be collected in an abandoned tuna can.

He was thirsty and exhausted. His joints ached and the fresh cut on his side throbbed. He then turned to the white cat to look at her again and then glanced at the can to tell her that he only wanted some water and rest.

Shifting her blue gaze to where his yellow ones stared, Allura understood that this cat only wanted to seek water and sanctuary. Taking pity on this stray, Allura sat regally by the porch and her fluffy white tail lowered to brush the wooden floorboards left and right.

She gave him permission to have water and he may rest for some time but she made it clear that she would be watching him. It was better to be safe than sorry after all. Allura decided not to risk leaving this tomcat unattended while he prowled in her territory. Who knows? He might go through her cat door and steal something inside the house.

Allura watched as the other cat made his way to the hose where the tuna can was and he hunched down to drink. When he had his fill, he padded up the three wooden steps that led to the porch. Allura felt her heckles rise and she jumped up to her feet and hurried to block her cat door in fear that he will enter the house.

But the stray didn’t and instead, he went to squeeze himself between two of Keith’s flower pots and he curled up, facing her. He watched her with content in his eyes and Allura forced herself to calm down. She studied the male cat who rested under the shadow of the big pots of those peach colored flowers.

‘Peach Begonias’, Allura heard Keith call them.

Allura wondered what kind of life he lived out there. Lance and Keith forbid her from stepping out into the other side the white fence and all her life, she followed that rule. But now, seeing this exhausted and wounded tomcat, Allura could not help but think that it was a cruel and dangerous world on the other side. Lance and Keith must be really strong to go out to the other side of the fence every day and come home unscathed.

Then, she had an idea; she might as well continue the kindness she had begun. Allura made a soft mewl and told the black cat to not go anywhere before she disappeared behind her cat door. Allura padded to the kitchen where her food bowl was and true enough, Keith really did dump a whole can of wet food in. Since she didn’t feel like eating and that she had another task in mind, Allura started to dig around the wet stuff with her nose until she found a chunk of meat that looked big enough.

Taking that into the grip of her mouth, she brought it outside.

He didn’t know what she was up to but he heeded her request and stayed where he was. Soon enough, the white cat reappeared with a chunk of meat in her mouth. Carefully, she strutted towards him and he straightened as he watched her lower the cube in front of him. She pushed the food with her nose towards him and sat straight.

She made a soft sound to encourage him to eat and he did. When he was done he curled up again and to Allura’s surprise, started purring loudly as he watched her. Allura meowed to ask him if he was alright despite the wound on his side and he nodded his dark head, his eyes never leaving hers. Happy that she made a new friend, Allura curled up too opposite of him and purred in reply as she closed her eyes.

~

“Allura? Princess?”

Allura was awaked by a familiar voice and saw Lance crouched over her. Keith was unlocking the door but nonetheless, watched her as well.

“Why are you out here this late? Were you waiting for us?” Lance asked while he carefully picked Allura up like a cherished toy and cradled her in his arms. Allura realized that she must have fallen asleep until nightfall then she remembered the stray.

She jumped down from Lance’s arms and went Keith’s begonias but the spot between the two big pots was empty.

“What’s up with her?” Keith asked when he walked over to where the white cat was staring at his flowers.

“Looks like she’s looking for something.” Lance replied with curiosity. “But I don’t see anything there.”

Allura ignored her owner and her eyes shifted to stare at the dimly lit street on the other side of the fence. She was sure that she didn’t dream about that stray.

“Well, we should go inside.” Lance rubbed his arms when a cold wind blew down on them. “Man, is autumn here already?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Keith said as he studied the leaves of some of plants he took care of and noticed that the leaves were starting to turn brown. “Come on, let’s go. I’m tired.”

“Can we cuddle?” Lance asked with a small smile and Keith let out a chuckle. “It’s cold.”

“We can do more than that.” He winked and pushed passed the door.

“Shut up, Keith.” Lance chuckled then he turned to Allura to pick her up again. “In we go, princess.”

As Allura was carried inside the house by Lance, she looked up at the clear sky and at the full moon wondering where that strange scar faced cat went. Maybe he had gone home or maybe he went on to a new adventure. Even so, Allura hoped deep in her tiny, pure kitty cat heart that she would see him again.


End file.
